ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Day of Ghoul
The First Day of Ghoul is the first episode of the first season of Gravesville Intermediate. Summary A vampire, werewolf and a ghost enroll to a middle school of monsters such as a mean mummy, a ditzy yet clueless Gorgon, a nerdy Frankenstein's monster, a headless ghost of a horse girl who got decapitated, a witch headmistress, a smart zombie girl, a humanoid blob girl and his vampire cousin who is a goth. Sypnosis Abraham wakes up as he gets out of bed. He brushed his teeth with him looking in the mirror with no reflection, putting on his clothes, and starts going downstairs. He talks to his parents about what his school day is going to be. They told him he was going to a monster Intermediate School for grades 6-8. He tries to tell them he needs to make friends, but they believe him. At school, Abraham befriends a werewolf named Gregory at the cafeteria. A ghost named Annie appears out of nowhere, making the monster boys scream in fright. Abraham tries to let Annie grab his hand, but her hand went through his. As he inadvertently went his hand phasing right through Annie, Abraham starts to scream and runs off from her. Upset, she realizes that she has powers and is actually a ghost. Spella flies around to her broomstick and tells her about the problem, but she tells Annie that she is already a ghost so Annie decided to phase through Spella. At Monster Math, Annie's favorite class, she uses her ghostly powers to be good at math such as telepathy and telekinesis. A zombie girl named Mortia is very upset when Annie cheats so she is very jealous and thwarts her plan. Along with Meddy Usa, a gorgon and Cleo Patrica Mum-Ra, the mummy. At art class, Abraham meets Ian Visible, an invisible boy and Franklin Steiner, a Frankenstein's monster who is geeky. They decided to draw red paint resembling blood. They get a 100% and are happy, realizing they passed. At gym class, Gregory meets a ogre boy named Oscar O. Gurr who is practicing scare-robics and Franklin Steiner who is doing so. He befriends them. At Reading and Frighting class, Annie finally realizes that Gregory and Abraham have the same Reading and Frighting class as her! The troll teacher, Mrs. Burgins is very happy to see the students working hard. The episode ends with Meddy Usa accidentally being tripped over and falling, leaving Oscar turn into stone along with Ian and Franklin. Voice Cast *Jacob Hopkins as Abraham *Phil LaMarr as Gregory *Erin Fitzgerald as Annie *Scot Menville as Franklin *Hynden Walch as Mortia *Tara Strong as Cleo Patrica *Nancy Cartwright as Bella *Lauren Tom as Meddy Usa *Vanessa Marshall as Goolia Bloberts *Emma Watson as "Headless" Helen *TBA as Abraham's Mother *TBA as Eyereena Pupill *TBA as Abraham's Father *Jade Pettyjohn as Sirena *TBA as Oscar O. Gurr *Candi Milo as Headmistress Spella Transcript The First Day of Ghoul/Transcript Trivia *This is meant to be a pilot episode. Category:Gravesville Intermediate episodes Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Episodes